Polymeric materials are used in a wide variety of applications. Typically, polymeric materials are used to manufacture transparent panels such as windows or windshields for various applications including aircraft, automobiles, motorcycles, boats and the like. Such applications, especially those for aircraft, require an extremely clear, undistorted, transparent panel, which is resistive to scratching and impact.
Traditionally, acrylic plastic is used to form such transparent panels. Acrylic plastic is noted for its excellent optical properties and weatherability, having outstanding resistance to the effects of sunlight and exposure to the elements over long periods of time. Subjected to long term exposure to the elements, acrylic plastic does not experience significant yellowing or any other significant changes in its physical properties. Acrylic plastic, however, does not retain as high an impact strength as do other polymeric materials and thus, are less preferred for applications where impact strength is of importance.
Polycarbonate is a high-performance thermoplastic with the characteristics of high impact strength, optical clarity, heat resistance and dimensional stability. Polycarbonate, on the other hand, does not include the same weatherability characteristics of acrylic plastic. However, the transparent panels, whether produced using acrylic plastic or polycarbonate, include a hard protective coating to prevent scratching, abrasions or other markings that would reduce the service life of the transparent panel. Further, the hard protective coating protects the base sheet, whether acrylic plastic or polycarbonate, from UV degradation. As a result, the transparent panel is protected from any degradation, such as yellowing, distorting, and the like, even though the base sheet (e.g. polycarbonate) would otherwise degrade from such exposure. Therefore, it is desirable in the industry to use polycarbonate for producing transparent panels because of its high impact strength, while it remains protected from UV degradation by the protective coating which is applied regardless of the material used.
Traditionally, polymeric sheets of acrylic plastic are formed using molds that include contoured upper and lower surfaces. The contoured surfaces define the desired shape of the polymeric sheet, directly contacting the entire upper and lower surfaces of the polymeric sheet. Because of the hardness of the upper and lower surfaces of an acrylic plastic sheet, it may be formed in this manner without distorting the upper and lower surfaces. However, the upper and lower surfaces of a polycarbonate sheet are not as hard and therefore, when heated, may be distorted upon contact during the forming process. For this reason, the use of traditional molds, which directly contact the upper and lower surfaces of the polymeric sheet, are not desirable to form polycarbonate sheets. Traditional molds have increased potential for distorting the surfaces of the polycarbonate sheet, thus producing an increased number of rejected panels and driving up production costs.
Applicant's prior application, now U.S. Pat. No. 6,733,714 issued May 11, 2004 and entitled Method for Forming High-Impact Transparent, Distortion-Free Polymeric Material, the specification and drawings of which are expressly incorporated by reference, illustrates an apparatus and method for forming distortion free polymeric materials. While this apparatus and method functions well for its intended purpose, designers strive to improve the art.